


Christmas Joy

by DeckofDragons



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [7]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, M/M, commiserating, lack of christmas joy, seasonal depression, slight but still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Some people don't feel joy around the holidays, Kaito is one of them.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Christmas Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a bit of a kind of vent fic? I wrote it shortly after an emotional breakdown that originated in a place of seasonal depression. I considered redoing it because of that and having this as a extra fic but I figured there's nothing wrong with a remainder that Christmas (and the holiday season in general) isn't always a happy time for everyone even those who *enjoy* Christmas, in the middle of my 12 Days fics all about holiday cheer.

Christmas was supposed to be a happy time, full of celebration, joy, and spending time with one’s family. It had always been Kaito’s favourite time of year. But now, as an adult, he just… didn’t enjoy it. There wasn’t even any real reason for it, not much had changed, if anything it had gotten better; his grandparents always got him exactly what he wanted plus a little extra. And he quite enjoyed watching Christmas stuff on TV and reading Christmas tales and seeing _other_ people excited for the holiday but personally, he just didn’t feel like he cared much. It was a real downer.

Which was why he immersed himself in his studies even harder than he usually did and certainly harder than anyone else in his dorm. They were all excited for the upcoming holiday and long break from school that would come with it. They decorated the halls, library, a few of the classrooms; basically anywhere the teachers would _let_ them decorate. Good for them, he was glad they were having fun even if their chatter as they decorated study hall around him was a bit distracting.

“You don’t seem to be in the Christmas spirit.”

Kaito looked up from his textbook to see that Kokichi had sat across from him. “They all seem to have it handled. They don’t need my help.” They seemed to be almost done in fact.

“I wasn’t just talking about you not helping with the decorations,” Kokichi replied. “It’s odd, I always thought you’d be the kind to be excited for Christmas.”

“I am. What makes you think otherwise?”

Kokichi raised an eyebrow. “If you’re going to lie, you could at least _try_ to sell it.” Well lying to the master of lies probably hadn’t been a good idea. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of though. It’s actually kind of nice not being the only one not feeling any holiday cheer for once.”

“You mean… you don’t like Christmas either?”

“Nope. I like the idea of the holiday and its themes but… it’s just kind of exhausting in real life.”

“Oh.” The last thing Kaito had expected was for someone to experience the holidays similar to how he did when everyone else he met loved Christmas. Even less, would he have expected that someone to be Kokichi and would share it with him.

“Unless I’m lying about it to make you feel better,” Kokichi said with a mischievous grin, the one that Kaito was learning meant he was probably lying. Lying about lying was something he’d _totally_ do. Besides…

“Yeah, right,” Kaito scoffed. “How many lies have you told to make people feel better?”

“Tons, that’s my number one reason _to_ lie. … Expect _that’s_ a lie; my top reason to lie is because it’s fun.”

Kaito sighed and shook his head, trying to hold back a smile because he couldn’t let Kokichi know he’d charmed him. “Anyway uh… since we’re both not feeling the Christmas cheer everyone else is, you want to hang out somewhere else?” Turns out, their classmates weren’t almost done decorating study hall after all, they’d decided to start putting up a plastic Christmas tree in the corner and someone had brought in a radio playing Christmas music.

“Um… sure,” Kokichi said as he stood up.

Kaito closed his textbook and stood too. They exited together. Normally he wouldn’t have wanted to hang out with anyone, when people knew how this time of year made him feel, they more often than not tried to cheer him up and pull him into the Christmas spirit, guilting him into pretending to be joyful. Kokichi felt the same way he did though and thus wouldn’t do that. So, instead they could maybe just hang out and be kinda of miserable together. That idea actually sounded really nice in a weird sort of way even if it was with Kokichi… or maybe _because_ it was with Kokichi.


End file.
